Complicated
by Kamilia
Summary: Life is complicated enough especially with relationships. Love is complicated by itself with all the stress and heartache that comes with it. What happens when someone comes your way and creates a triangle that will make things even more complex than it already is?
1. A Plan

Everyone knows the story. Boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl then boy and girl date and one day get married and live happily ever after.

Wish life was that simple, right? To live in a world where love is not just another four letter word being thrown around like a Frisbee. Everyone could find that prefect person and no one would ever walk around with a broken heart.

Wish that life was true but in reality it would be nothing more than a fairytale.

Letting out a sad sigh, Flora watched from a distance from her car at her five best friends chatting away to their boyfriends of two years. She was waiting on them for what seem like forever in front of the Magix Mall to drive back to Alfea.

Sure looking at them cuddling, kissing and looking affectionately at one other every once in a while made her heart ache and remained her that basically there was no guy out there for her.

The nature fairy took another glance at them before casting her eyes to the bright lights of the night while popping her pink headphones listening to _'Gotta be Somebody' _by an Earth Band Bloom had gotten her to listen to a few months ago.

* * *

From the other end of the parking lot Stella sat on the trunk of Brandon's car looking at the brunette beauty in from of her.

"Guys, we need to find somebody for Flora." She said out of the blue.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the blonde Princess.

"Stella." Bloom who was sitting beside her spoke. "No, remember the last time you tried to play matchmaker with Flora?"

The sun and moon princess took a few moments to think about it. "That one was a mistake."

"A huge mistake." Aisha added, walking closer to the girl. "The guy ended up been a warlock that almost destroyed the school."

"Think we should leave well enough alone." Musa stated. "If Flora wanted a boyfriend then she will find one on her own."

"I agree with Musa." Tecna said. "After all Flora is a very beautiful girl not to mention smart and talented."

"Girls," Brandon spoke. "A guy by the name of Helia just transferred to Red Fountain. He is a nature lover, artist, skillful fighter and a pacifist. He seems like a good match for Flo."

"Really?" Stella asked. "How old is he? What does he look like?"

"He is twenty-one." Sky answered. "As for how he looks you girls will have to be the judge of that."

"He is also Saladin's grandson." Timmy informed the girls. "As well as heir to the throne of Saturn."

"He sounds prefect for Flo." Bloom said. "But who is to say he doesn't have a girlfriend much less well be interested in her."

"You can always ask him." Riven said. "The dude looks like he has a stick so far up his ass through. Walking around like he is all that just because he was the best fighter at the school before dropping out to pressure art."

"He dropped out to be an artist?" Aisha raised a brow.

"Yeah a few years before we came to the school Helia was at Red Fountain and excelled in all of his classes but dropped out to become an artist. His grandfather and parents were pissed." Nabu stated. "The only reason he came back was because Saladin begged him to."

"Heard he agreed to come back on one special condition." Brandon moved closer to Stella and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Which is?" Aisha asked.

"He would stay for a month and if he liked it then he would come back as a full time student." Nabu answered.

"Great!" Stella smiled. "A month is all we need for Flora and Helia to fall in love."

"Feel like this plan isn't going to work." Musa muttered.

"I agree." Tecna told the music fairy.

"That makes the three of us." Aisha said.

"Try four." Bloom whispered to them.

"Stella, I still say you should give it a rest." Aisha commented. "Flora will find someone when she is ready."

"Promise this is going to be the last time playing matchmaker. If it doesn't work out then will leave the business for good." The blonde smiled confidently. "Is he coming to the opening ceremony tomorrow?"

"Think so." Brandon replied.

He looked at his girlfriend to see an energy ball in her hand. "That's not the correct answer."

"Know so!" He changed his answer.

"All of you guys better make sure he comes to the opening ceremony tomorrow. Flora is getting a boyfriend this year even if it hurts all of you."

"Dude I feel sorry for you." Riven whispered to Brandon.

"Don't worry I have my ways of clamming her down." The brown hair hero responded.

* * *

Flora looked from her car at the group as the song she was listening to ended and switch to _'Don't Say You Love Me' _by M2N. Another earth band, the red hair Princess introduced her too.

She giggled seeing Stella creating an energy ball and aiming it at Brandon. "He must have said something she didn't like." The brunette told herself.

The energy ball soon disappeared as Brandon planted a kiss on her lips a few moments later. The hero in training had his ways of clamming down the Princess when no one else could. That's why everyone knew they were prefect for each other.

Where one lacked the other surely made up for.

A yawn escaped her lips as sleep crept up on her Flora hit the horn.

The group looked at the brunette and knew she was ready to go home.

It was understandable since it was after ten and she was on the road the whole day doing some business for Ms Faragonda and Griselda. She was helping with the opening ceremony for Red Fountain tomorrow and was asked to bring some stuff from Linephea since she was familiar with the realm already.

The girls kissed their boyfriends good night before heading to the car.


	2. Meeting One Another

Helia awoke to a loud bang coming from his door. The short raven hair male groaned as he sat up, replying. "Coming."

Grabbing a long blue shirt he put it on before opening the door to reveal Brandon and Sky wearing their school uniform.

"Hey dude." Brandon spoke. "Why aren't you dressed for the opening ceremony?"

"Cause I wasn't planning on going." Helia answered.

"Come on." Sky said. "We promised your grandfather that we would make you enjoy the school well enough to become a full time student."

"And what other way to start out than to attend the ceremony." Brandon added.

"I don't think so." Helia was prepared to close the door.

Sky stopped it. "Please just come."

"It does not even have to be for the entire ceremony. Come for at least half of it." The brown hair male pleaded.

Helia sighed. "Fine. Will be down in a few minutes."

Closing the door Sky and Brandon gave each other a Hi Five as they walked down to the dining hall to meet the rest of their friends.

* * *

In her Bloomix form Flora was the first to land onto the grounds of Red Fountain. She looked up to see the others preparing to land before transforming back into her civilian outfit which consisted of a tight pink mini jeans shorts with a green short sleeve blouse that was body hugging, matching colour four leaf choker and pink high heel ankle boot.

The others soon landed and transform into their usual outfits.

"I see Brandon." Stella was the first to speak.

The others turned around to see the Specialist walking towards them with Helia behind them.

The blonde princess moved closer to her boyfriend before hugging him.

Brandon smiled. "I missed you also, Princess."

He gladly returned the hug.

"Hey Sky." Bloom said as he came up to her.

"Bloom." He leaned forward to plan a kiss on her cheek.

The red head princess blushed.

"Hey Tecna." Timmy said shyly. "I got the newest model of the software we were discussing last night."

"Cool. Can I see it?" She asked.

"Sure, it's in my room so after the ceremony is over maybe you can come up for it." He added.

"Alright." Tecna blushed. "Maybe I can even stay overnight like the last time."

Timmy blushed also.

"Hey Aisha." Nabu hugged his girl.

"Hello Nabu. How are you?" The brunette questioned.

"Pretty good now that I see you." He responded.

"It's cheesy but I like it." She smiled.

"You have made me a cheesy guy." He kissed his girl's lips.

"Sup Musa." Riven spoke as he reach close enough to her.

"Riven!" She rose a brow. "You look different."

"How?" He asked. "You have seen me in this outfit already."

"It's not the outfit." She commented. "You have a glow that's all."

"Glow?" He looked confused.

"Like you had sex." She whispered. "Who did you do it with?"

"You're crazy." He huffed. "I did not have sex last night. Why would I cheat on you?"

"That's a good question." Musa folded her hands. "Why did you cheat on me the last time?"

Riven was glad that his friends weren't paying attention to the conversation. "I did not cheat on you. We were on a break."

"No we were not." She hissed. "Two months ago I saw you in bed with Darcy. After that I saw you in bed with Icy a few weeks ago. The only person I have not seen you with is Stormy or is banging three sisters too much for you?"

"Don't be silly." Riven commented.

"We will talk about this later." She walked away.

Riven sighed before following her into school.

The others looked puzzled as to what happened a while ago with the wannbe bad boy and the music princess.

Flora saw Helia with his drawing pad, watching the group from a distance and walked over to him. "Hey, your new here, correct?"

"You can say that." He told her. "My name is Helia."

"Mine is Flora." She told him. "Well this is going to take a while." Flora indicated to the love feast in front of them. "Going inside before the ceremony starts."

Flora began to walk away till Helia stopped her.

"I will join you." He said. "The guys dragged me down here anyway so might as well see what the big deal is all about."

"It should be good especially with the opening of the new school." Flora answered as they began walking.

"We will see." He replied.

As they entered the destroyed school the two took a seat together.

Flora took a glance at his pad she asked. "May I take a look? I love art."

"Sure." He handed it to her.

Flora opened it to reveal drawings of nature. It was mostly of trees and flowers.

"These are amazing. I love the way how the drawings comes to life on the pages." She continued to scan the book.

Helia looked at her in surprised. "You are the second one to get that."

"Like I said, I love art." She told him. "As well as nature. Nature is my power."

"That's cool. My girlfriend has that same power also." He stated. "She does mostly healing through."

"If she is someone from Linepha then it's not unusual for them to practice healing more than offensive and defensive skills." Flora explained. "I try and have an equal balance on the courses but mostly use the defensive powers."

"You would be right. She is Princess Krystal and loves healing spells more than anything." Helia informed her. "You are the first Linephain I met that believe in not only practicing defensive skills and healing."

"As the Guardian Fairy I have to protect my planet at almost any cost." Flora told him.

"Cool." He took back the pad from the brunette.

"Can I ask you something?" She looked at him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is it true that you and the Princess break up? I heard that she was in a state of depression because she and her boyfriend broke up after seven years." Flora was curious.

"Um…" He sighed.

"It's alright if you don't want to answer. Sorry for bringing up such a personal matter." Flora quickly apologize.

"No, it's alright." He reassured her. "We haven't broken up. Someone close to her passed away that why she was so sad."

"Oh…" She turned her attention to the stadium in front of them.

"If it helps, she is doing better now. Krystal and I talked up this morning and she is getting better."

"Okay."

The two talked for a few more minutes before the opening ceremony began not noticing that their friends were watching from a distance, smiling.

* * *

**Okay. Didn't have the time to describe what the other people were wearing. Picture everyone expect Flora and Helia in their season three outfit. **


	3. Things Got Complicated

The sky now covered in darkness with a few stars over it. Helia was now walking out of Red Fountain with Flora beside him.

Instead of staying at the opening ceremony for only a few minutes he ended up staying for the entire thing.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Flora was the first to break the silence.

"Yes, I did especially since I got the chance to send it with a fellow art and nature lover." Helia answered. "Do you want me to drive you home? Wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Thank you." Flora answered. Her friends seem to have disappeared before the ceremony finished and knew they weren't planning on coming home tonight.

Helia escorted her to his leva bike. Giving her a helmet the two got on before driving to Alfea.

* * *

After a few minutes they reached the gate of the fairy school.

Flora got off before taking off her helmet and gave it to Helia.

"Thanks for carrying me home Helia." She smiled. "Hope to see you around."

"You're most welcome and I do hope we get to see more of each other." He took her hand and planted a kiss on it.

Flora blushed as his lips parted from her hands. "Good night, Helia." She waved to him.

"Good night Flora. Sweet dreams." He watched as she headed into school.

Once she was inside he drove back to Red Fountain with a grin on his face.

* * *

Reaching school he parked the bike before heading to the Headmaster's office. Knocking he heard someone say, "Enter."

He opened the door to reveal an elderly man sitting around the table.

"Hey Grandpa."

"Hello Helia. Did you enjoy the opening ceremony? Saw that the beautiful Flora was your companion for the evening." Saladin stated.

"Yes she was. The decision has been made. I will stay at Red Fountain till all the courses have been completed this time." Helia informed him.

Saladin looked surprised but happy. "Wonder what could have changed you mind."

"Does it matter? The important thing is that I am staying." Helia responded.

"Yes, it is."

"I better head to bed now. I have an early class tomorrow." Helia walked out of the room.

Saladin questioned as the door shut. "I wonder if a certain Bloomix nature fairy has cast a spell over my grandson's heart."

* * *

Opening the door to his bedroom he saw Princess Krystal sitting on his bed. "Krystal, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Your door was left opened by the way." She informed him. "Thought it would be a nice surprise."

Helia shut the door. "It is a nice surprise. Thought you were still at Linpeha and wouldn't be coming till next week?"

"I managed to clear up things at Linpeha earlier than expected. It took a while to choose a new member of the councils of elders but we did it." She told him. Been the princess of the planet she had the wonderful task of selecting a new member of the council whenever one dies.

"Happy to see you." He began walking over to the bed.

Krystal stood up as he came towards her. "Happy to see you too. Alfea isn't expecting me till next week so can make space for a roommate?"

"Like you even have to ask." Helia smiled. "We have been roommates for seven years now."

Krystal returned his smile. She walked to met him have way. "See you are hard for me already."

Helia didn't need to look to know. Once they met Helia wrapped his arms around her waist while she hugged his neck.

Zipping down her dress, Helia replied. "Maybe you can help me get some relief, princess."

Watching as the dress fell to the ground, it revealed Krystal's rock hard body. "It would be my pleasure, your highness."

Helia became harder at the sight of her. Even after so many years she still had an affect on him. "See you are hard already."

Removing her underwear and shoes the nature princess became completely nude. "Only you have that affect on me."

She could see Helia was hard for her and unbuckled his pants for him. The pants soon fell to the ground along with his boxers. The young prince then kicked them aside along with his shoes before taking off his shirt.

Now completely nude, Helia carried her to the bed bridal style.

* * *

One in the morning, Helia was laying on his bed with Krystal wrapped tightly in his arms. She had her hands and head rested on his muscular chest as her body pressed against his. The blue sheet was the only thing that covered their nude bodies.

Helia let out a sigh of relief. He felt great after having several hours of pleasure. Having Krystal in his arms felt nice,. Every time they made love felt like the first time.

The hours they spent making love and the making out sessions was amazing. The thing was Flora had made her way into his heart also. The hours they spent talking and getting to know each other was enough for the brunette to steal a piece of his heart. It puzzled him through as to how fast he took a liking to the brunette fairy. For the entire time he and Krystal have been together he has never had feelings for another person before.

"Hey sweetie." Krystal said.

"Hey beautiful. Is something wrong?" He looked at her.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just enjoy been in your arms." She replied. "I love you, Helia."

"I love you too, Krystal." He planted a kiss on her lips. Krystal gladly returned it.

It looked like they were going to make up for the days that Krystal was away at Linepha on business.

The kiss turned into a passionate make out session. Moans could be heard as the two couldn't get enough of each other.

* * *

**Hope everyone likes this chapter. If it helps Krystal is not a villain in this story.**


	4. A Moment Alone

Flora let out a sigh as she twisted and turned in her bed. She saw it was after one in the morning and couldn't sleep.

Deciding not to fight it anymore she rolled out of bed wearing a pink booty shorts and a green spaghetti strap shirt. Putting on her fussy pink slippers she left the room and headed to her second favourite place in all of Alfea, the tower.

It over looked the entire school ground and the Magix forest. The two other schools in Magix could be seen from there also.

A few minutes later she reached the tower only to see Musa leaning against the one of the walls. She was looking towards the forest and Red Fountain.

"Musa, I thought you were at Red Fountain for the night." The brunette made her presence known.

Musa turned around to look at her best friend. "No, I left there once the opening ceremony ended."

"What's wrong? This is your spot for whenever something is troubling you." The nature fairy moved closer to Musa.

Once Flora had leaned against the wall of the tower, Musa explained. "It's Riven. He cheated on me again with Darcy."

"Oh sweetie…" Flora replied. "I thought he was going to be faithful this time."

"I thought so too." Musa answered, trying not to cry. "It hurt so much to think I can't be enough for him. The wired thing is I can believe he has done this to me again."

"You are enough for any guy. Riven is an idiot for not seeing that." Flora reassured her.

"Clearly." Musa agreed as she slid to the ground. "Think this time we are over for good."

Flora took a seat next to the music fairy. "You will find someone who will love you just the way you are."

Musa let out a soft chuckle. "Do you know the reason he gave for sleeping with her? It's because I wouldn't give it up yet."

Flora looked surprised. "You're still a v-?"

"Yeah, I am." Musa admitted. "I was waiting for the right one to come my way before giving up the v-card. Thought Riven might have been the one to take it."

"That makes the both of us." The brunette confessed. "Still waiting for the right one to do it with."

"Will what about that Helia guy I saw you talking to? He was totally crushing on you today." Musa stated.

"I don't know. From the conversation we had Helia seems nice, sweet and wonder." Flora informed the young adult.

"Not to mention he is super sexy and handsome." Musa added.

"He is all that too." She blushed. "Not to mention he is smart, a wonderful artist and is well in tone with nature. I have taken a liking to him but not going to rush into anything. My history with guys has not been the best besides he has a girlfriend."

Musa thought about it. "There was the warlock and the Prince…. Yeah see what you mean."

"Helia may not like me so not going to get my hopes up on anything." Flora pointed out. "He is dating one of the most beautiful Princess ever. Why would he move down from a Princess to a Pauper?"

"Flo, you are beautiful, smart, a great fighter and an amazing person. Just because you are not a Princess doesn't mean he or another guy won't feel the same way about you. Love knows no title."

"Thanks, I needed that." Flora said. "Not getting my hopes up on he and I getting together though. He is with someone already and never believed in breaking up a relationship."

"True."

"Musa, there is a guy out there for you and when he comes you will know." Flora reassured her. "Love has a surprising way of coming to us. It happens when you least expect it."

Musa smiled. "Glad to see this side of you. After the last guy you seem to have given up on the idea of a happily ever after."

"I don't know what to believe anymore." She let out a short laugh. "My heart has been broken several times before but the whole ideal of true love has never truly been broken."

Musa sighed. "Maybe I need to take a page from your book. It wasn't till a few hours ago that I realized Riven is a sex addict and that's why he cheated on me."

"He confessed to that?"

"More like I casted a spell making him confess. After our fight before the opening ceremony a few witches from Cloud Tower were coming on to him." Musa took a deep breath.

"How much is a few?" Flora questioned.

"Twenty five not including the Trix." Musa continued. "I wanted to kill him on site but walked away instead. Riven followed behind and once we were alone I had to force him to tell me how many girls he slept with since we have been together."

"Should I dear ask how many?" Flora asked.

"It's over fifty girls and he has been cheating on me for our entire relationship." Musa cried. "Almost every single day we were together he was having sex with those witches." The tears fell even harder. "It wouldn't hurt so much if I didn't love him so much."

Flora leaned forward to hug her. "Hush…"

"I have been in love with that cheating bastard for two years." Musa returned the hug. "He clearly never returned my feelings."

"Riven is a douche bag for hurting you." Flora tried to comfort her friend.

"He is a big idiot that deserve to die a slow painful death." Musa managed to compose herself and stop crying. "I feel a little better now. Talking does help to chip away some of the pain."

"Glad I was here to listen. We helped each other out today." Flora replied. "Thank you for listening."

"That's what friends are for." Musa broke the hug and removed the tears that stained her cheek. "Don't be afraid to talk to me about anything."

"Yeah and you don't be afraid to talk to me also." Flora responded.

Musa let out a soft yawn. "It's time to drift off to dreamland."

Flora let out a yawn also. "Me too."

The two got up and began walking back to their dorm room. "Just remember something. What were you doing at the tower?"

"Couldn't sleep and wanted to clear my head." Flora answered. "It's too dark to go to the garden so the tower was the next best thing."

"Kay."

Reaching their room Musa changed into her nightwear before sleeping in Bloom's bed for the night while Flora went to her bed and drifted off to sleep.


	5. An Heartbreaking Site

Riven awoke to the sound of an alarm beeping. He extended his hand to lock it off.

"Hey babes. How about you stay in today and have sex with me till I'm sore again." He looked over to see Stormy on the other side of the bed.

"Don't want to miss the first day of school." He replied, rolling off the bed. "Maybe tonight."

Stormy grumbled as she sat up. "You could miss classes for one day. It's not like they teach anything on the first day."

"No Stormy. I said tonight." Riven took out a towel from one of his dresser draw.

"Whatever." She gave up. Snapping her fingers she disappeared from the room.

The purple hair male headed to the bathroom, frustrated. Sex could always release any stress he had but not this time. The break up with Musa was serious this time. The moment he confessed how many girls he slept with the music fairy ran off in tears. It broke his heart.

Riven always thought Musa would be there for him. "It's for the best." He muttered to himself. "Musa and I aren't meant for each other."

* * *

Krystal woke up to the sound of water gushing from the bathtub. She checked the time to see it was after seven.

She smiled, getting out of bed. _'Helia is so wonderful. I adore him so much. ' _

Heading to the shower she stopped at the night table and looked to see a drawing of a female. It was a full length drawing. Her hair reached down to her bottom, figure slender and had on a jean shorts with a strapless shirt and high heel boot. "She looks beautiful." Krystal whispered.

Beside the drawing was a poem. The lavender hair princess read it and thought it was the most beautiful poem Helia has ever written but was hurt when it was addressed to a girl named Flora.

Taking a sit on the bed, Krystal wondered if Helia liked this girl more than her.

A few minutes later Helia emerged from the bathroom naked and saw the sad princess. "What's wrong, Krystal?"

"You really like this girl, don't you?" She asked.

He moved closer to her. "We only met yesterday at the opening ceremony. Don't know why I drew the picture and wrote the poem in the first place. Felt like something came over me when I first met her."

Krystal stood up and met him half way. "What about us?"

Helia let out a sigh. "I like Flora but I am still in love with you."

She hugged his neck. "I am still in love with you too, Helia."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Helia leaned forward to kiss her lips. She gladly returned the kiss.

Parting after a few moments both were breathing heavily from the lack of air. "I will get rid of the poem and picture, okay?"

The Linephain Princess was overjoyed by this. "Okay."

Leaning forward they shared another kiss before making love.

* * *

Now after two in the afternoon Flora hummed softly as she walked through the streets of Magix with Musa. They were the only two that didn't have class for the rest of the day so decided to go out and get something to eat.

"You seem very happy today." Musa pointed out.

Flora smiled. "Yesterday when Helia and I were talking at the opening ceremony he mentioned something about us meeting at a vegan restaurant on the weekend. To hang out and stuff."

"I am telling you Flo this dude really likes you." Musa pointed out. "He might dump his girl to be with you."

"Doubt it." Flora replied, stopping in her tracks.

The music fairy not paying attention collided into her. "Hey, why did you stop?"

"That is why I said Helia isn't interested in me." The brunette indicated to a café across the street from them.

Musa looked to see Helia sitting inside with Princess Krystal. The two were holding hands and sharing a very passionate kiss. "Sorry Flora."

"It's alright." She said. "We only met yesterday and why go for someone like me when he has a beautiful Princess."

"We better go." Musa held her hand and dragged away the heartbroken fairy.

* * *

Two in the afternoon Helia and Krystal made their way to Magix for a date. Both their classes were finished for the day.

As much as he cared about Flora, Krystal seemed like the better choice. They had been together for seven years, they were each other's first and only love and sexual partners so it seem like a safer choice.

Sitting around at a café, they ordered something to eat before making out. The waiter came back with their food in a few minutes causing the two to stop.

Helia turned to the window beside him for a moment to see Flora and Musa walking towards a clothing store. The nature fairy looked sad so he guessed they had seen him and Krystal kissing.

He thought. _'Sorry Flora.'_

* * *

As night came Flora was in her room lying on her bed while the others were in Stella and Aisha's room.

Musa made sure to sound proof the room so they wouldn't disturb Flora.

"So, what's the matter Musa?" Stella asked sitting on her bed. "Flora has been off ever since you two came back from Magix."

"We saw Helia with Princess Krystal today." Musa answered. "They were kissing very passionately when we saw them today."

"I thought those two broke up." Aisha said, taking a seat next to Stella. "Stella, you told us that he was single."

"That was the word around the rumour mill." The blonde stated.

"So did we but clearly we were misinformed." Musa replied. "Flora is really disappointed about it but is trying not to show it."

"Lucky thing Flora found out before her feelings for him develop into something serious." Bloom pointed out. "It would have hurt more if she had fallen in love with him."

"I don't get it." Tecna spoke. "From the way they were interacting at Red Fountain all signs pointed to them getting together in a matter of weeks."

"I know a Prince that is single. He and Sky are cousins…" Stella informed the group.

Musa stopped her. "Stella, please. When it's time for her to find love it will happen."

"Besides you promised if this didn't work out you would stop playing matchmaker." Aisha stated. "Been single is not as bad as you make it out to be."

"Agree with them Stella. Love isn't something that can be forced upon." Bloom said. "Promise you will not interfere anymore."

"I promise." Stella sighed. "I just didn't want to see one of my friends lonely."

"Who said she was lonely?" Tecna asked.

"Been single is been lonely. She is the only one that doesn't have a boyfriend." The blonde Princess pointed out.

"More like one of two." Musa said. "Riven and I broke up about two days ago."

"What happened?" Bloom questioned.

"Let's just say he loves something more than me." Musa removed the spell off the room. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"When you're ready we will be here to listen." Aisha told her.

Musa nodded before leaving the room. Tecna and Bloom left the room while Aisha went to sleep.

Stella checked the time and saw it was after nine in the night. She took out her phone and made a call. There was no way her friends were going to be single.

* * *

Midnight.

Flora hugged her pillow she sat up on the bed. She couldn't sleep. _'Why does Helia and Krystal been together affect me so? He and I only met two days ago and it's not like he was interested in me.' _

A paper airplane entered the room and landed on her lap. Flora looked towards the balcony and saw that one of the doors was opened. Placing the pillow onto the bed the brunette unfolded the paper plane to reveal a drawing of her.

"It looks so beautiful." She whispered.

* * *

Helia stood on his balcony watching as the paper plane he created floated to Alfea. He couldn't stop thinking about Flora.

Once it reached Alfea he smiled before turning around. He looked into the room to see Krystal sleeping after a few hours of passionate sex.

He loved Krystal at lot but as of recently their relationship was mostly based on sex. After their date at the restaurant they did it in the bathroom, movie theatre and the mall parking lot before coming back to his dorm room and doing an encore. He wasn't complaining since the sex was amazing. What he didn't was why Flora was affecting him so much. They met only two days ago.

Going into his room he closed the door to the balcony before removing the towel that covered him. Getting into bed, he felt Krystal moving. She turned around and opened her eyes to look at the young prince.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey beautiful." He used the sheet to cover their naked body.

He embraced her around the waist while she hugged his neck. "I love you, Helia."

"I love you too." He moved closer to kiss her sweet lips.

Krystal gladly kissed him back. Breaking the kiss he said. "Instead of going to Alfea how about you move in with me."

"Yeah." Krystal didn't hesitate. "That's sounds nice."

Kissing each other once more, the two made out while touching each other all over for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	6. Jealously

Two months had elapsed since the opening ceremony.

In Helia's dorm the hero in training watched as Krystal finish getting rid of some of the junk in the room. Even though the arrangement was against school rules they made it work. Krystal had a single bed dorm so no one would notice that she wasn't sleeping in there and she would come to Red Fountain during the evening when classes were over.

"This remains me of when we were living with your parents." Krystal spoke.

"How?" He asked.

"From the time we started going out we became roommates." She told him. "We have been doing it since the first day I came to live with you and your family."

"I remember." He thought back.

Flashback

_A fourteen year old Helia stood in the throne room of the Helix Palace. His parents had summoned him for an important meeting involving his childhood friend, Princess Krystal of Linepha. _

_A few moments later his parents came into the room with the young princess. She looked even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. _

"_Mother, Father what is the matter?" He asked them. _

"_Remember_ _Princess Krystal lost her father three weeks due to an unknown illness." His mother said. "Since she has no other family members around the Council of Elders at Linepha had asked us to watch over Krystal." _

"_They felt like she needed to be around familiar people who could raise her into a proper princess." His father added. "So while she is here the Council is going to take control of the Planet till she finish school." _

"_Alright." Helia said. _

"_Son, how about you take her to one of the available bedrooms." His mother suggested. _

"_Sure." The raven hair prince agreed. _

_Taking her hand Helia began to escort Krystal. The princess waved her hands to levitate her belongs. _

_Once upstairs Krystal said. "Helia, I don't want to be alone tonight. Can I stay with you tonight?" _

"_No problem." He carried her to his bedroom. _

_Opening the door it revealed a very large bedroom. It was blue in colour. The king size bed was at the centre of the room while four exotic plants were at each corner of the room. The floor had light blue carpeting. There was a bathroom to the left and closet to the right as well as a corner that had drawings pinned onto it while a wide french door on the opposite side of the wall led to the balcony. _

_Helia closed the door with the princess saying. "You know I was expecting him passing for some time now. He was sick for long time and no one could find a cure." _

"_I heard about that. Too bad no one could have found a cure for him." Helia said. _

"_His illness was the main reason why I have decided to practice more healing spells than anything." The lavender hair female stated. "At the hospital I saw healers making such a big difference in people's life. I could not have saved my father but I can save others. Just hope I can become a good healer." _

_"You will become a great healer one day." He encouraged her. _

_"Thank you for believing in me." _

_"I have always believed in you, Krystal. Your my best friend." _

_"You are my best friend too." _

_"I better freshen up. My flight was very long and I look awful." Krystal commented. _

_"You look beautiful as always." He told her. _

_Krystal blushed. "You really think so?" _

_Helia's cheeks redden. "I have always thought you looked beautiful." _

_"You don't look too bad yourself." She said shyly. _

_Helia moved closer to her. "Krystal, I have liked you a lot for a while now." _

_"Really?" Helia nodded. "I have liked you for a while now also." _

_Holding onto her waist, Krystal wrapped her arms to hug his neck. Moving their faces closer together, their lips locked for a kiss. This was their first kiss._

_Breaking it after a few moments, Helia smiled. "That was amazing." _

_"Your telling me?" She returned his smile. _

_Sharing a kiss once more the two removed each other's clothes and made love for the first time ever. _

_End Flashback _

"It's been about seven years now since we have been going out." Krystal pointed out.

"Those were seven amazing years." He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The best years of my life." She told him.

* * *

Flora hummed as she walked out of her dorm room. Ms Griselda had punished the others for disturbing her class. They had to clean up the school without magic. Flo wanted to stay and help but the elderly teacher said if she helped, her magic was gone for a week.

Reaching the school gate she saw a leva bike riding towards her. Within seconds it stopped in front of her.

The male shut off the bike before removing his helmet to reveal a guy with dark brown with light brown highlights. His skin was pale and eyes are coral blue in colour. He had on a red loose shirt with a light brown pants.

"Good afternoon beautiful." He said. "Long time no see."

"Hey Thoren." Flora replied. "It's been a long time."

He got off the bike before hugging her. "How are you?"

"Good. What are you doing here?" She hugged him back.

"One of my cousin's friends called me over here a few days ago. Her name is Princess Stella." He informed her.

"Stella is one of my best friends." Flora told him. "You are going to have to wait till later to talk to her. She and my other friends have detention."

"Alright then. Since I am here do you want some company?" He asked.

"Sure. How long are you here for?"

"For two weeks. On vacation now so I came by to visit Sky. My family owns a cottage in Magix so staying there."

"Cool. I am going to Magix to buy some Christmas presents for my friends." She informed him.

Thoren heard her stomach grumbling and chuckled. "How about we grab a bite to eat? My treat."

Flora embarrassed said. "That would be nice."

"You still like that vegetarian restaurant, 'Veggie's Delights'?" He asked.

"Of course. They have the best food in the city."

Thoren handed her a helmet before the two got onto the bike and drove off.

* * *

Entering the restaurant Flora and Thoren took a seat at the corner of the restaurant before a waiter comes to them and took their order.

"Hello Flora." She looked up to see Helia with Krystal, holding hands.

"Helia, Princess Krystal." She replied. "Good afternoon."

"How are you?" Helia asked.

"Pretty good."

Thoren cleared his throat. Helia turned to him. "Who are you?"

He sounded kinda jealous.

"Thoren."

The brown hair male slid his hand over Flora's and gave it a light squeeze. "We are having a…"

"Date now." Thoren finished her sentence.

"Oh…" Helia was giving the impression that he was jealous.

"Sweetie, let's go." Krystal whined. "There is an empty table over there."

The two left and took their seat.

For the rest of the evening Helia was glancing over at Flora and Thoren once in a while and felt something boil inside him each second they were together.

For the past two months Helia and Flora had 'by chance' gotten paired up for ever assignment the Winx and Specialist did for the school. The two still talked on a friendly base but it wasn't as friendly as when they first met.

For the few weeks he gotten to know more about the brunette beauty and began falling for her even more.

'_Helia, what's the matter with you?' _He asked himself. _'Flora is so beautiful and a lot of guys would want to have her as his girl. What is wrong with me? I love Krystal but my feelings for Flora are making me confused.' _

Krystal saw her boyfriend eyeing Flora for almost the entire date and knew he was jealous. Did it hurt? Yes, it did. After all she loved him.

Every time Krystal would go over to his dorm room she would find amazing drawings of Flora as well as breathe taking poems about her. She knew Helia had grown to care more about the brunette. She just thought it was just a passe he was going through.

_'He still likes her.' _She thought.

The lavender hair princess knew what she had to do. It was the best thing for the both of them even though it was going to hurt her more than him.


	7. Gotta Go Our Own Way

Flora rested on the door of her bedroom with a smile. "Thank you for accompanying me today. It was nice seeing you again."

"It was my pleasure." Thoren replied. "Um… Flo, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?" He asked.

Flora was thrown off by the question. "Kay." She answered shyly.

"Great. How does tomorrow sound?"

"Tomorrow is good. My class finishes at three." She informed him.

"Cool. I will come by six on the dot." Thoren walked away.

Flora sighed before entering her room to see her best friends resting on her and Bloom's bed.

The brunette quickly made the presents in her hands disappeared into the closet. Closing the door she said. "Hey guys."

"Flora." Musa was the first to answer. "Where have you been?"

"At Magix with an old friend." She answered. "His name is Thoren."

Stella jumped to her feet. "That's the name of Sky's cousin."

"Yeah, that's the one." Flora took a seat on the closet chair to the door. "We met when I was visiting my sister at Linpeha College."

The blonde rolled her eyes as she calculated something in her mind. "That was what? Seven months ago."

"Actually it was a year ago." Aisha corrected her. "I went with her to buy some all nature lotions and face products."

"Oh that remains me the next time you go to Linepha I need some more of the face products. My own is almost done." Stella said. Shaking her head she asked. "So how was your day with Thoren?"

"It was good. We eat before doing a little window shopping." The nature fairy replied. "He was asking for you, Stella."

"Yes, I was supposed to talk to him about something important." The blonde muttered

"You can talk to him tomorrow. We have a date tomorrow evening."

The others stood up and smiled. "I am so happy for you." Bloom sounded overjoyed.

Stella, Bloom and Tecna were happy for her while Aisha and Musa stayed back knowing something was wrong.

* * *

Flora managed to escape the hands of Bloom and Stella after an hour of been their doll. They wanted to see which make-up and clothes would look great for her date.

Walking up to the tower, Flora wanted sometime to herself.

Helia had been at the forefront of her mind ever since they met. No matter how many times she told herself not to fall for him, she ended up doing the opposite. "Why do I like him so much?" The date with Throen was a way of moving on from Helia.

Tears form as her heart ached.

"Flo, why are you up here by yourself?" She knew it was Aisha.

Turning around she saw the Andros Princess and Musa coming up the stairs.

"Why are you crying?" Musa asked.

"It's about Helia, isn't it?" Aisha hugged her friend.

Flora nodded. "I don't get it Aisha? I tried so hard not to like him since he and Krystal are together but all I want to do is be with him."

"Maybe it's because you know Helia is the one for you." Musa told her. "I have seen the way you two look at each other every time we went on a mission."

"He adores you Flora." Aisha pointed out.

"If he likes me so much then why is he with Krystal?" The crying brunette asked.

"Maybe because she is the safe choice." Musa said.

"Before I met Nabu, I was going out with this guy Roy." Aisha released her hands from around Flora. "We were together for four years before breaking up. After a few months I met Nabu and was so scared to be in a relationship with him because I didn't want to get hurt again."

"Let me guess." Flora slid to the floor. "You went back to Roy because you thought it was better to stick with something familiar than to jump into something new."

"You would be right." Aisha and Musa joined her to the floor. "Roy and I stayed together for almost a month before I realized that Nabu was the one for me. Luckily Nabu was so determined that he waited for me and now I can't image been with anyone else but him."

"Who is to say that Helia and I will end up the same way?" Flo removed the tears from her eyes.

"No one knows what will happen for certain." Musa took a deep breathe. "The best way to go about this is to try."

Flora let out a soft giggle. "I will try tomorrow. If it doesn't work out then I will go on my date with Thoren."

* * *

Krystal lay on Helia's chest as his arms embraced her nude body. The raven hair male was sound asleep by now. After their date at the restaurant she was going to confront him about Flora instead she waited. She knew he loved her but maybe his love for Flora was greater.

Her head moved up to look at the raven hair male and cooed. _'He looks so handsome and peaceful.' _

Tears fell from her eyes. _'I love you so much but clearly your heart belongs to another now.' _

Removing her tears the nature princess tried to find some sleep.

* * *

Riven sat at the edge of his balcony in deep thought. "What is wrong with me?" He asked himself.

Ever since he and Musa broke the purple hair felt a void that needed to be filled. He has been banging even more witches to fill the space but none of them could measure up to Musa. _'I am sure an idiot for cheating on her. Musa was the one for me but I let my addiction get in the way of it.' _

"Oh Riven!" A female called out.

He looked to see Lucy wrapped up in his bed sheet, leaning against the balcony door.

"Thought you were sleeping." He huffed.

"I was but missed you." The green hair witch replied. "I have been crazy about you since the first year at Cloud Tower but never thought you would have been interested in an ugly stick like me."

'_Your right.' _He thought, rolling his eyes.

Lucy moved closer to him. "Thank you for making my first time special."

She gave him a peck on the cheek.

Riven felt disgusted with himself. Lucy was the last witch at the school he did not have sex with so he decided to take her.

He knew what he needed to do now.

* * *

Very early the next day Helia woke up to see Krystal searching for her clothes.

"Hey, where are you going so early?"

"To Alfea." She answered. "I am going to sleep in my dorm room from now on."

Helia got up and asked. "Why? Thought you enjoyed staying over here."

"You love Flora that's why." She almost yelled. "As much as I love you, your heart belongs to someone else."

"Krystal…"

"Please Helia." She started to cry. "The drawings, the poems and the way you look at her is enough for even strangers to know that you care about her."

"I love you, Krystal." He whispered. "Sorry about all of this confusion. Don't know what has come over me for the past two months."

She choked up. "I love you too and the moments spend with you were the best." Letting out a soft chuckle she continued. "Should have figure that I was the safe choice out of the two."

He hugged her waist to being her closer. "Sorry for hurting you so much."

Krystal slid her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. She saw the love, passion and lust he had for her.

They leaned forward and shared a heated kiss.

Ending the kiss the two rested their foreheads against one another's breathless.

"Don't leave. The moments we shared were amazing and I regret nothing from it." Helia held her tighter. "I love you Krystal without a doubt."

"I regret nothing either. I love you too Helia." Leaning forward, their lips locked once more. "I need some time to think about this."

Parting ways Krystal got dressed and left the room, headed to Alfea.

* * *

Riven stood up as six guys looked up at him. Taking a deep breath he left it out before saying. "My name is Riven and I am a sex addict."

The other guys said. "Hi Riven."


	8. Finally

About to step into the shower Helia heard a knock at the door. Wrapping a towel around his waist he went to answer it.

The door opened to reveal Krystal. "I have had some time to think about it."

"Okay." He let her in.

"I want to give us one more shot." She told him as the door shut. "We have been together for seven years now and don't want to threw away all of that because of some confusion."

"I am happy." He smiled widely.

Krystal spotted something on the night table and asked. "Helia is that an engagement ring box?"

"Yeah, I was planning on purposing to you tonight for your birthday." He informed her.

"Today is the 16th?" She looked to the calendar and saw that it was. "For some reason I thought it was tomorrow."

"So did I till I checked the date." Helia replied. "I was going to take you to the most expensive restaurant in Magix followed by a boat ride in the pond. I was also going to pop the question to you tonight also at the pond."

Krystal felt her heart skip a beat."That sounds so romantic. You were seriously going to purposing to me tonight? You were confused with your feelings."

"I was confused but not enough to throw away a seven year relationship. You went through the same confusion about two years ago and we made it." Helia pointed out. "The reservation is still there if you want to go."

"Oh yeah." Krystal remembered. "I would like to go and if your serous about the proposal then ask me right here and now."

Helia took out the engagement ring out of the box before getting down on one knee and asked. "Princess Krystal of Linepha would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, I will marry you." She quickly answered.

Helia slid the ring onto her left middle finger before getting up.

Sharing a very passionate kiss Helia used one hand to zip down her dress. They broke from the kiss so the dress could hit the ground. He then hooked his fingers into her underwear and dragged it off. Krystal kicked off the underwear along with her shoes.

* * *

Flora, in her Bloomix form flew to Red Fountain. If Helia didn't want her then she and Thoren would give up on them ever been together.

Finally reaching the all boy school she headed to Helia's room only to see Helia and Krystal in a tight embrace as they stood next to his bed. They were in a very passionate lip lock but that was not what hurt Flora the most. Looking at Krystal's hand she saw the diamond engagement ring.

'_They are getting married.' _She was heartbroken. _'So much for thinking he ever liked me.' _

The brunette crying, turned around and headed back to Alfea for her first class.

* * *

Krystal opened her eyes to see Flora flying away from the school, crying. _'She must have seen us.' _

She felt bad for the girl but her love for Helia was greater. Existed about the engagement there was no way Krystal was going to let go of Helia now.

Using one hand she removed the towel from his waist and tossed it to the floor.

Embracing once more they got their freak on.

* * *

Thoren entered the most expensive restaurant in Magix with Flora by his side. He had on a black and white tux while Flora wore a pink dress that reached her knees along with pink heels and a green choker.

"This is a fancy place." Flora said as they walked up to the Matradee. He was an elderly male with fair complexion and wore a grey tux.

"Only the best for you." He held her hand. "Sky made a few calls and managed to get me the royal box tonight."

"Hello sir and miss." The elderly male said. "Name please."

"It's Thoren and guest." The hero in training said.

The Matradee scanned the book till his eyes laid upon the name. "Thoren and guest for seven. Right this way please."

He escorted them to the royal box only to see Helia and Krystal there.

Helia had on a light blue tux with while Krystal had on a green, strapless dress with black high heels. It looked like they were about to leave.

"Flora…" Helia gasped at how breathe taking she looked.

"Prince Helia and Princess Krystal I am sorry. Thought the both of you left already." The Matradee apologized.

"It's no problem." Krystal answered. "We were leaving anyway."

"I will be back with the menus." He told Flora and Thoren before leaving.

"You two are still going out." Helia saw how close Thoren was holding the brunette.

"Yes, we are." Thoren replied, hugging Flora even tighter.

The two males eyes locked. Helia curled his hand into a fist, clearly angry.

"Helia, we better go." Krystal held onto Helia's hand. "We have a boat ride to get to."

"Yes, listen to your girl Helia." Thoren cleared his throat. "Don't know why you're so jealous. You have a beautiful girl by your side yet you are eyeing my girl."

"Why you." Helia growled.

"Enough you two." Flora intervened. "Thoren lets just have dinner and Helia please enjoy your date."

Helia looked and saw that he was upsetting the brunette. "Alright. Let's go Krystal."

The Prince and Princess left the box but not without Helia looking back a few times at Flora.

Thoren and Flora took their seats. "You like him, don't you?"

"What?" Flora asked.

"You like Helia. I saw the way you looked at him." The brown hair male said. "It's the same look of love I saw when we were at the restaurant yesterday. At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me at first but now not so sure."

Flora sighed. "I really like him but clearly his heart belongs to another."

"No. His heart belongs to you." He told her. "Every time he sees you his face lights up and must of his attention is focused on you and not Krystal."

"Even if you are right why would he have purposed to the Princess?" Flora looked at him. "I saw the engagement ring on her hand."

"Can't believe I am saying this but how about you ask him. It's clear he loves you and you feel the same why." Thoren uttered. "As much as I like you it's clear you have feelings for Helia and he for you."

Flora thanked Thoren for understanding before leaving to catch Helia.

Reaching outside rain was pouring heavily and standing in the street was the man that made her heart raced.

Helia had clearly been running in the rain to come back here as he was breathing heavily. He only stopped when he saw her.

Their eyes locked.

"Hey." He was the first to speak.

"Hey yourself." She responded.

"What are you doing here?" She kinda knew the answer to question already. "Thought you and Krystal had plans now."

"I really like you." He admitted. "I have feelings for you Flora of Linpeha and was so stupid for never admitting it in the first place."

Flora walked in the rain over to him and slapped him across the face. The rain quickly soaked her dress and hair. "I have had feelings for you since the moment we met and thought you felt the same why too."

"I did. You captured my heart from the moment we met. It's just that Krystal was…"

"The safer choice." Flora finished his sentence.

"Yes." He rubbed his bruised cheek. "I was also confused."

"You don't know how much you have hurt me for the past two months. Seeing you with Krystal, hugging her, kissing her and knowing that you are making love to her, it hurt me to my soul." Flora yelled.

"I am so sorry. You been with that guy made me feel the hurt and pain of seeing someone I like be with someone else." He told her.

Flora moved closer to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Helia immediately returned the kiss. Hugging her waist to bring her closer, the kisses deepen. The nature lover placed her hands onto his muscular chest and moaned as the kiss became more pleasurable.

Parting after a minute, the two were lost for breathe. "I really like you Helia."

"I like you too, Flora." He replied.

Flora continued. "Just because we confess doesn't mean you're off the hook." She japed her sharp fingernail in his chest. "You have a lot of ass kissing and making up to do. What about the engagement between you and Krystal?"

"We broke it off a while ago." He explained.

"Alright but you still have a lot of making up to do."

"I will do whatever you want me to do. I am so sorry for hurting you and Krystal." He sounded genuine.

He held her tightly as the rain poured hard onto them.

Krystal stood from afar and watched as Helia and Flora shared a kiss. She let him go for one reason. If this was like the same thing they went through two years ago then Helia would realize his feelings for her and come back.

The thing that was racking her brain was why that happened. As soon as she choose Helia any feelings that she had of the guy disappeared immediately. Something was fishy and she wanted to find out what it was.

* * *

Icy walked through the halls of Cloud Tower cleared frustrated. Riven haven't spoken to her in days and she needed her relief.

"Why is that jerk not returning my calls?" She yelled.

Turning into another hall way she saw Lucy talking to one of her dorky friends.

"I got the guy of my dreams." Lucy told her friend. "Riven came up to me a few days ago and told me he liked me before the two of us made love. It was amazing especially since it was our first time."

Her friend laughed.

Icy's eyes glowed a bright blue.

"You and Riven?" Her friend continued to laugh. "That jerk has slept with every girl here so he was no virgin when you two were banging."

"What?" Lucy looked confused.

"He and I had sex last week." Her friend told her.

"What?!" Icy yelled. "You two banged my man!"

The two teen girls looked horrified. "We didn't know he was yours." Lucy quivered.

"Yeah, we thought after he broke up with that music fairy he was fair game." The short red headed female replied.

Icy yelled as ice surrounded the two girls, freezing them. "Riven is died as soon as I get my hands on him."

She stormed into her room using her hands to crush the two frozen girls into nothing.


	9. No More Confusion

Dropping Flora at Alfea Helia escorted her to the dorm room. The young brunette leaned against the door of the room.

Helia took in the beauty that stood before him. Her soft waist length brunette hair was wet from the rain as well as the gown.

"Good night beautiful." He placed a finger underneath her chin.

"Night handsome." Her face was lifted so he could plan a kiss on her soft lips.

Flora blushed as the kiss became more passionate. No one had ever made her feel so with a kiss before and wanted more.

Their lips pressed together for nearly a minute before parting for air. "See you tomorrow, my Flower Princess."

Flora nodded, too breathless to speak. She kissed his cheek before heading into her room.

Once she was inside Helia headed to his car and went to Red Fountain.

Flora shut the door and saw that the room was empty. _'Guess the girls are still on their date.' _

A small smile was printed onto her face. Not only was she happy that she and Helia got together but Musa had moved on from Riven and started going out with a guy named Jared. Everything looked like it's going to be alright.

* * *

Entering his dorm room Helia saw Krystal with several suitcases.

"Krystal…" He called out, closing the door.

"Helia…" She replied. "I was just about to pack up my stuff and head out."

"Alright. I will just take off these wet clothes." He made his way to the bathroom. "Sorry about all this confusion. It was not my intension."

"I am disappointed, sad and heartbroken." Krystal admitted. Helia stopped. "I am all that but know in time my heart will heal and love will come my way again."

Turning around he smiled. "I know you will find love again. You are beautiful, sexy, and smart as well as one of the strongest persons I have ever met."

Krystal returned his smile before releasing a quite sneeze. "Coming over here in the drizzle was not the smartest idea I had."

"You should take off those wet clothes before you catch a cold." Helia said.

"Is that an order, your highness?" She joked.

Helia's smile turned into a smirk. "Yes Princess, it was an order. Either you take off your wet clothes or else I will take it off you."

"I would like to see you try." Krystal pouted.

Helia walked over to her and unzipped her dress. "I have had seven years of practice doing this."

"I should know your highness." She allowed the dress to drop to the ground. "Let me help you with yours."

Helia allowed her to remove his jacket before tossing it to the ground. Krystal then unbuttoned his shirt and pants and placed them with the other piece of clothing.

"Let me help you with the last piece of clothing." He hooked his fingers into her underwear and moved it down.

Krystal gently kicked it to the pile of wet clothes along with her high heel shoes.

"I have the honours of removing the last piece of clothing." She took off his blue boxers.

He placed it along with his shoes into the pile.

The nature princess saw that he was very hard for her.

"I can't get enough of your sexy body." He honestly said. "You still have an affect on me like no other."

"You're telling me. I can't get enough of you." Krystal felt her heart skip a beat. "Even after so many years my heart still races for you and you alone."

The two moved closer together. Helia slid his arms around her petite waist as Krystal locked hers around his neck. Hearts raced as their lips moved closer together till they pressed against each other's. Helia licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly obliges to. He then entered her mouth with his tongue and moaned as they tongues dance wildly into each other's mouth. The raven hair prince slid his hands downwards to her bottom to squeeze it still holding her tightly. He never wanting the feeling of her lips on his to end.

Once the kiss came to an end with Helia trilling down her cheek down to her neck. All he needed was one more night of pleasure with her. Hearing her moan softly, he knew she wanted this too.

He stopped and looked into her eyes. "One more night?"

"One more night." She agreed.

Her suitcases disappeared as they moved to the bed. Krystal lay on the bed before Helia came on top of her. Their arms wrapped around the other causing their body to mesh closer together.

Moans escaped their lips as he entered her and for the rest of the night the room was filled with nothing but moans of pleasure.

* * *

Icy stormed into her dorm room to see her sister laying comfortably on their beds.

Darcy was the first to notice the ice queen and asked. "What's the matter with you, Drama Queen? Some newbie tried to upstage you?"

"No!" Her eyes glowed blue. Her hand turned into a fist as ice formed around it. "Just found out my boyfriend had cheated on me."

"Boyfriend?" Stormy questioned sitting upright on her bed. "Thought you said relationships are a waste of time and guys are only good for having sex with."

"I know what I said!" She yelled allowing snow to come out of her mouth.

"Clam down ice witch!" Darcy shivered. Snow was beginning to cover the entire floor and bed.

"Who is this guy you are so worked up about?" Stormy asked.

"Riven."

"Riven?" The two other witches chuckled.

Icy became furious. "Why are you two laughing?"

"Riven is a man whore." Darcy answered.

"What?"

"He has slept with everyone in Cloud Tower." Stormy added. "Even the teachers and Griffin."

"It's no secret. If you want some relief go to Riven and be pleasured forever." Darcy sang. "That's the song everyone does when they come back from their night cap with him."

"Yeah Icy. The dude is great in bed but everyone here is supposed to know that he is not the type to be pinned down." Stormy pointed out.

"Let me guess, you bitches slept with him too and never told me." Icy unfreeze the room.

"Yeah a few times." Darcy told her.

"Riven is going to pay for hurting me." She muttered. Snapping her fingers, the ice witch disappeared.

Stormy and Darcy looked at each other.

"Smell trouble coming and want some of the action." Darcy smirked.

"Me too."

The two witches snapped their fingers and followed Icy's trail.

* * *

The next day Helia was the first to open his eyes to see Krystal lying beside him. Their hands wrapped around each other, their face only millimetres apart, bodies pressed together as the sheet covered them.

He took in her sweet scent before pressing his lips against hers for a moment to wake her up.

"I will miss waking up like this." Krystal opened her eyes. "I love when you kiss me in the morning."

"It became a morning habit that never got old." Helia kissed her lips once more.

"Last night I dreamt you and I were married and our children would run into our bedroom. We would attack them with hugs and kisses." Krystal sighed. "It was so wonderful. I miss him so much."

"I miss him too." Helia spoke. "I remembered making a promise that one day we would find him and become a family."

"I feel awful giving him up but we were young." Krystal added.

They were talking about the son they had when the two were sixteen. No one knew of the pregnancy expect for them. Krystal had used magic to conceal the pregnancy and when it was time for delivery they went to another planet where no one knew of them and gave birth.

After the birth they placed the baby at an orphanage in Linepeha. They knew Helia's parents and the Council of Elders would have punished them and the baby for getting pregnant out of marriage.

Tears released from her eyes.

Helia kissed them away. "We will still find him one day."

"I know we will but we wouldn't be a family. You like Flora."

"But I love you." He leaned forward to plant his lips onto hers. Moaning when she felt his tongue entered her mouth and she gladly brought hers out to meet his in a fervent, hot dance. It was too addicting to break and both wanted more. Never had they felt so much pleasure come from one kiss before. His hands began feeling her body as if looking for something while Krystal wrapped her arms tighter around him never wanting to be without him.

After two minutes their lips parted with both breathing heavily. "I love you, Helia. You need to figure out who you love more. Me or Flora."

"Does this answer your question?" He took her lips into his. Their lips opened the same time and tongues met once more. The passionate dance began again with neither wanting to end it. Helia's hands moved back to her waist and hugged it so they could even closer. As the kiss intensified the two began moaning loudly, enjoying the pleasure.

Separating once more they gazed at each other with a passion that was never seen before. "Yes, that does answer my question." She smiled. It looked like whatever feelings he had for Flora disappeared last night when they made love.

* * *

**Made a few changes in the previous chapters so might want to check it out. **


	10. Let The Battle Begin

Riven stood in front of the Winx's dorm room holding flowers. He was nervous. This was the first time he was going to see Musa since their break up.

Knocking on the door it took a few seconds to open and reveal Bloom. "Hey Riven. Long-time no see. What are you doing here?"

"To see Musa. Is she here?" He asked.

"Yeah, she is just about to leave for her date." She answered.

"Date?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah, a date." Musa came from behind the door. "Hey big shot."

"Can we talk for a moment please?" He begged.

Musa sighed. "Let's walk and talk."

Bloom opened the door wide enough to allow her through. The musical fairy entered the hall and began walking to entrance of the school.

"These are for you." He indicated to the flowers.

"They are nice." Musa took them. "Know you didn't come by to give me these only." She threw them into a bin nearby. "You hurt me a lot and even though it's been two months the pain is still there."

"I am sorry about that. I am going to therapy now and learning to control my urges." He confessed.

Musa was surprised. "It's a start. Maybe you will control your urges before meeting the girl of your dreams."

"I have met her already. Musa please give me one more chance." He stopped in front of her. "Please if I mess up again then you can cut me out of your life forever."

"No! I am going out with someone else now. We have been together for a few weeks now and he treats me nice." Musa replied. "Sorry Riven but you and I are not getting back together. It hurts too much."

Getting on his knees, he begged. "Give me one more chance. I love you too much."

"Sorry Riven the pain gave me was too great." Musa moved away from him slowly. "Maybe we can be friends but nothing more."

She ran away from him and headed towards Jared.

Riven was heartbroken but determined. He was going to try and win her back.

* * *

Flora lay on her bed about to get ready for her date. She hadn't told the girls about she and Helia getting together as yet. Since returning this morning from their night cap Aisha was took busy planning out a new work out for them, Tecna was on her computer trying to find create some new software, Bloom was practicing her Bloomix magic since she was the last one to receive it while Stella was creating new clothes and Musa was getting ready for her date before leaving.

'_Maybe I should tell them later.' _She thought feeling the floor vibrating. "What was that?"

"Guys…" Tecna looked through the window. "You are not going to like this."

"What is it?" Stella said as she rushed to the window. "Oh no."

The others quickly came to the window and saw the Trix attacking Riven at the entrance of the school while an army of decaying monsters were behind them, ready to attack the school.

"Bloomix!" Everyone called out.

* * *

Helia sat up onto the bed intoxicate by the beauty in front of him. Krystal who was standing next to him just came off the phone with a wide smile on her face.

"Mom is thrilled that we want to get married and yelled that it's about time." She said. Been together for so long his parents were like hers.

Helia let out a short chuckle. His parents had been asking frequently of when he was going to pop the question since they one adore Krystal and two wanted them to married so they could step down from the throne. "Figures. My mother has always been known to never beat around the bush."

"She also said that the wedding will be in four days." Krystal added. "She apparently planned out everything already and was just wanting on the engagement to be announced."

"Well Krystal in a matter of four days you will become Mrs. Knightly." Helia showing he doesn't have a problem with the date. "I will clear up this confusion with Flora later and we can fore fill a promise we made years ago."

"Really?" Krystal's eyes light up. "Finally after so many years."

"Yeah, we can find our son and become the family we always dreamt of." He replied.

About to share a heated kiss Krystal stopped midway after seeing smoke coming from Alfea.

"Helia there is someone attacking the school." She pointed.

Helia turned around to see Alfea covered with monsters and smoke coming from sections of the school.

His grandfather's voice was heard. "Men get ready for battle. Alfea is been attacked and the fairies need our help."

Helia and Krystal jumped out of bed and got dressed. Krystal transformed into her Enchantix form and flew through the window while Helia made his way downstairs to his leva bike.

A sea of blue drove through the forest that separated Alfea from Red Fountain as the heroes in training drove towards the fairy school.

Krystal flew ahead so she could assist sooner.

Back at Alfea Bloom, Flora, Stella, Aisha, Musa and Tecna stood on the front line of defence while the other fairies surrounded the school.

Musa had only reached a few metres with Jared when the monsters attacked. They quickly turned around to battle.

"Remember your training girls." Griselda yelled. "Kick those monster's butts."

She and Ms Faragonda stood at the centre of the defence ready to fight.

Krystal came soon after and flew to the headmistress. "Glad you are here Krystal." Ms Faragonda said. "I have an important task for you."

"What may that be?" She asked.

"You are going to stay here and heal everyone that becomes injured." Ms Faragonda stated.

"Ms F. I am needed on the battle flied." Krystal said.

"You will get your time to fight one day but for now your powers are needed for other purposes." The elderly lady replied. "After all you have become one of the best healers in the magical dimension."

Krystal agreed to Ms F's demand and returned to her civilian form. Getting out of the way as the battle began the lavender hair princess stood at the doors of the school before Ms F and Griseda put a barrier around her. The only life forms allowed were fairies and heroes.

The Red Fountain boys soon came as the battle got underway.


	11. The Outcome

The battle was over now. Flora looked around to see the aftermath of the hour long war.

The monsters had disappeared, destroyed for good this time, the Trix now powerless thanks to Ms Faragonda and Griselda removing their powers for good and a lot of fairies and Specialist hurt.

Thankfully no one was killed. All the injured persons were in line to be healed by Krystal. Even though she didn't fight she was an important part of the battle.

The brunette transformed into her regular form and walked over to her Princess. "Do you want some help? I may not be a world know healer like you but my healing skills are pretty good."

Krystal nodded. "Thank you Flora."

The nature fairy made a chair appear before taking a seat and began healing.

Helia stood from afar watching Krystal and Flora working together. He had gotten healed already and was helping to clean up the school with his friends and the rest of the Winx.

"When are you going to tell her?" He heard someone ask.

Looking around he saw Thoren coming towards him. He had on a red uniform compared to his blue one and had on a number of scars from the battle.

"What are you talking about?" Helia asked

"When are you going to tell Flora that you and Krystal are together?"

Helia looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"I went through the same thing she went through." He answered. "Apparently it is the Royal Heartbreak."

"Royal Heartbreak?"

"Yep." Thoren replied. "About two years ago I fell for a Princess that was going out with a Prince for five years. Out of nowhere she started having feelings for me and things got really confusing. Over the course of a few weeks it looked like she was really into me and was about to dump her boyfriend completely for me. They did broke up for a short while and the two of us shared a kiss. The next day I found out that she and the Prince got back together and became engaged. The two became more in love than ever after the experience."

"That sounds like me and Krystal's story." Helia pointed out.

Thoren continued. "Whatever feelings she had for me disappeared almost like magic. I felt used and confused until Sky came by and told me that it's the effect of the royal spell. He went through the same thing with Princess Bloom. Apparently it's a way to test persons of noble blood to see if they are meant for each other and only affects a couple in which the two are of royal blood."

"That makes some sense." Helia whispered.

"If you don't believe me then go ask Sky or better yet your parents or grandparents. Aren't all of them royals by blood?" Thoren suggested.

"Yes they are." He answered.

* * *

Later that evening…

Helia and Krystal had a talk with his relatives and confirmed what Thoren had said.

He felt awful for hurting Flora but he loved Krystal more than anything and couldn't image life without her.

Flora was heartbroken after Helia broke up with her and was comforted by Thoren who explained what had happened. He wanted to tell her at the restaurant but had to keep quite.

* * *

Four Days Later…

Helia stood at the top of the alter with his best man Timmy by his side. He had on a white tux with a red tie while Timmy had on a black tux and tie with a white undershirt. They decided to have a small wedding. In the audience was Helia's parents, grandparents, the council of elders and their friends from Alfea and Red Fountain even Flora with her boyfriend Thoren.

Musa and Riven got back together under certain conditions. He had to continue going to therapy till his addiction is under control. Riven was sad Musa and Jared did it before breaking up as long as they were together everything was going to alright.

Krystal stood at the end of the alter looking at her husband to be. She had on a strapless white princess wedding dress, a diamond tiara, earrings, bracelet and necklace. Her hair was loosely curled and let loose to reach her back.

Hearing 'Here Comes The Bride' playing on the piano, she smiled walking down the aisle to her beloved.

The seven years spent with Helia lead up to this. In front of her stood the two most important guys in her life, her husband to be and son.

They found the young four year old in the orphanage that they had left him. Apparently a number of couples wanted to adopt him but he didn't warm up to any of them and was sent back to the orphanage.

Yes a lot of people were surprise to hear the news about the little boy including Helia's parents and after a DNA test they accepted the boy as their grandson and were just happy that Helia and Krystal were getting married.

Reaching the top of the alter Helia wrapped his arms around Krystal's waist while she hugged his neck. The two shared a tight embrace for the entire ceremony and once the pastor said "You may kiss the bride," they shared a passionate kiss sealing their union as husband and wife.

_Yeah life is complicated sometimes but when life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile._

_The End_

* * *

**Know this is not the way how you guys wanted the story to end but wanted to try something different. Promise this is going to be the only Krystal and Helia/ Flora and Thoren story I will do. **


End file.
